Chrissie and Adi UNITED!
by VA-ladyda-IF-ladyda-HON-ladyda
Summary: "CHRISTIAN NO" I heard Lissa scream but it was too late, Christian ran into the building to save his sister. The house was coming down fast and Christian didn't have much time left. Dimitri was pacing worry etched on his face. "DIMITRI," Christian screamed before throwing the figure out from his arms to Dimitri. Dimitri just caught it, and then the roof collapsed. APOV may change!
1. Chapter 1

Chrissie and Adi UNITED!

Summary: "CHRISTIAN NO" I heard Lissa scream but it was too late, Christian ran into the building to save his sister. The house was coming down fast and Christian didn't have much time left. Dimitri was pacing worry etched on his face. "DIMITRI," Christian screamed before throwing the figure out from his arms to Dimitri. Dimitri just caught it, and then the roof collapsed. This is all from Adrian's point of view to start off with but may change!

Chapter 1:

ADRIAN POV

The day started off normal, friends simply hanging around playing a game of football.

"GOAL," Rose screamed while running around with her arms up in the air.

"You realize Rosie that when the professionals win they take their shirts off," I said giving her a wink. She and Dimitri simultaneously gave me glares, while Christian laughed not caring that Rose would break his neck as Lissa tried to stifle a giggle.

"Dream on Adrian," Rose shot back while Dimitri wrapped a protective arm around Rose's waist.

"There is only one guy that gets to see me shirtless and trust me, you don't wanna mess with him," Rose said smirking, while looking up at her 'Russian god'. God those two were so lovey dovey it made me sick!

"Okay guys I think we call it quits before Dimitri kills Adrian." Mia says standing up from where she was sitting with Eddie. Ever since that mess at and before graduation they had been together and inseparable. Thinking of all these couples made me feel alone. I wished that someone was there for me.

Just then the gate to our house opened and a girl walked in. She looked about the same age as Rose and god, she was gorgeous. She had blonde hair that fell lightly to her shoulders and brown eyes that were so deep I could swim in them.

"Sydney! What are you doing here?" Rose screamed momentarily putting her argument with Christian on hold.

"Well Abe said that since your birthday was coming up I could stay with you. I am a friend after all!" Rose grinned and ran and gave her a hug.

"Everyone, this is Sydney the alchemist that helped me when I was…finding Dimitri." Rose shied a little bit at the mention of the past.

"Well, hello there. My name is Adrian Ivashkov." I said approaching her and sticking my hand out.

"Oh so you're the party boy that Rose told me about." She retorted. My hand found its way back to my side as I turned around to glare at Rose who was looking around before making eye contact with me. She raised her eyebrows and pointed a thumb at herself as if she was saying 'who, me?' I rolled my eyes, shrugged my shoulders and said:

"Yep, that's me." everyone laughed and Sydney cracked a smile.

"Why don't you be a gentleman Adi and help Sydney to her room." Rose said smirking at me. I shook my head and picked up Sydney's bags.

"Shall we?"

As we were leaving a saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye, but as I turned around to get a good look at it, it was gone.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked with a worried face.

"Nothing." I said quickly dismissing the thought that it was a strigoi. If it was they would have attacked by now. We continued to walk towards the house and up to Sydney's room. I heard the front door slam and assumed that it was the rest coming inside. Sure enough, Rose soon voices something that echoed through the house.

"OMG CHRISTIAN HOW DARE YOU." I ran downstairs thinking that Christian was cheating on Lissa and making out with Mia or something. When I got downstairs though I saw Christian sitting smug on the sofa, with chocolate all over his mouth while Rose stood there fuming.

"Calm down Rose, it was just a donut." Lissa said trying to calm her down.

"You're right, a donut. A DONUT THAT DIMITRI MADE FOR ME, FOR ME!"

Christian was about to say something when the fire alarms went off. All heads turned to Christian.

"HEY! There is such thing as a fire that a moroi did not cause, you realize!" then all heads turned to Mia.

"Don't look at me I haven't practiced in ages. It would take all my strength to extinguish a fire and I think that instead we should all just GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." With that Mia sprinted to the door flung it open and ran out. She was closely followed by Eddie, Lissa, Dimitri and Christian but Rose wasn't moving.

"Rose we have to get going." I said panic overtaking me. I could see the flames coming our way from the kitchen. Wow, this is one pretty big fire.

"Sydney is still upstairs." Rose said turning towards the stairs.

"She'll get out on her own Rose just come on." But Rose wasn't listening she ran upstairs while I ran outside.

I got outside to find Sydney climbing a drainpipe but Rose was nowhere in sight.

"The fire must have been started from two areas because I couldn't get down the stairs there was so much fire." She said as she fell to the ground. I was about to run to her side when I felt myself being lifted up by the collar.

"Where is Rose, Ivashkov?" Dimitri asked his accent thick with panic and anger.

"She stayed behind to save Sydney." I replied. Lissa and Christian had been whispering up until then when Christian stopped. He simply gave Lissa look and then started heading towards the house. Dimitri put me back down and started to follow Christian but Lissa stopped him simply shaking her head. This was something that Christian wanted to do but that wasn't going to stop Lissa from trying one more time.

"CHRISTIAN NO!" She screamed but it was too late, Christian ran into the house to save his sister. The house was coming down fast and Christian didn't have much time left. Dimitri was pacing, worry etched on his face. "DIMITRI," Christian screamed before throwing the figure out of his arms to Dimitri. Dimitri just caught it, and then the roof collapsed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Lissa screamed and it was deafening. I couldn't bear to see her in so much pain. I couldn't bear to see her life crumble around her again. So I did the only thing I could think of and possibly the stupidest thing ever. I ran over to the house, flames now engulfing it. I pulled out the lifeless body that was Christian Ozera.

Then, I healed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Christian POV

I couldn't feel anything. The only thing running through my mind was, Rose, get to Rose. I didn't think as I raced into the flaming building. All my mind was telling me was that Rose was in there and I was going to get her out. Lissa would never forgive me if I didn't and plus, Rose wasn't just any girl, she was my sister; _is_ my sister. She's not going to die, not if I have any say about it.

I rounded the corner to the living room to find Rose slumped against the wall barely breathing. Racing over to her, I lifted her up into my arms and frantically felt for any signs of life. A groan was all I got. She was alive, for now. I whipped around and sprinted for the door, dodging flames as I went. Summoning the little strength I had hoping my element would help me. It did, but not enough. It parted the flames slightly like Moses parted the Red Sea. The flames leapt at my legs like waves lapping at the shore. Come on Christian just a little further.

Suddenly, a wall of fire burst in front of me. The exit was so close that before I knew what I was doing I chucked Rose into the air, screaming the one name I knew wouldn't hesitate to catch her.

"DIMITRI!"

The last thing I saw was Dimitri catching her Lissa screaming my name. Everything went black after that.

Rose POV

I woke up to the blinding light of the sun. God damn it, wasn't I supposed to die. See the light and all that crap. Nope instead God had decided to make me live another few painful years. Yippee! Note the sarcasm. I opened my eyes again (having closed them from the bright light) to look up into the beautiful brown eyes of Dimitri.

"Rose?" He asked frantically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Comrade?" He sighed and I could see him visibly slump a little.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He growled at me. But the glint in his eyes told me he knew I would survive.

I looked around the group. Sydney was lying on the ground with a hand on her forehead. Eddie and Mia were sitting on the ground pulling out grass with their faces looking at the ground. Lastly I saw Lissa. She was kneeling on the ground her head in her hands crying her eyes out. I jumped out of Dimitri's arms and after reassuring him that I was alright I strolled over to Lissa.

"Hey Liss, what's wrong? I'm right here!" She looked up at me with puffy eyes.

"Yeah but take a look around Rose. Think of who is missing." With that she went back to crying.

Sure enough when I looked around again I couldn't see Christian, or Adrian.

A protective feeling came over me as I looked around frantically.

"CHRISTIAN! ADRIAN!" I ran over to the building which fire fighters were currently extinguishing. There were only a few flames so I ran over to them.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?" I screamed at the nearest one. He looked up at me in confusion.

"M'am there was no one in the building when we searched it…" I growled and was about to leap at him when a weak voice sounded from the nearby trees.

"God Rose do you have to scare the hell outta everyone you meet?" I turned to see Christian limping with an arm around Adrian's shoulders.

"You know for once I agree with you." Adrian said.

I ran over to them and was about to give them a hug. Before I did I had one last thing to do. I slapped Adrian, hard, on the cheek. And then I hugged him. Awkwardly might I had since Christian was still clinging onto him.

"Okay thanks for the hug, BUT WHAT WAS THE SLAP FOR?" Adrian demanded. I grinned at him.

"That was for not getting me out of the house." He started stuttering to disagree with me when I interrupted him.

"You could have just flung me over your shoulder and carried me out." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Yeah like that would have worked." Christian mumbled, barely audible.

"What was that Sparky?"

"Guys before Rose kills Christian, again, how about we go over to the neighbours and see if Christian has hurt himself." Mia piped up stopping Christian from answering. Adrian and Christian looked at each other, gulped and then nodded. Hm, something fishy is going on here. And that was exactly the thoughts that Lissa was relaying to me through the bond.

We made it over to the neighbour's house and Dimitri knocked timidly on the door. When no one answered I got impatient. I stormed up to the door and nearly knocked it down. I was about to actually knock it down when someone flung it open.

"Hello?" A girl who sounded very flustered answered.

"Umm, sorry to disturb you miss but we were playing soccer…" Dimitri started before I interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. Long story short, our bud here Christian got hurt in a fire and a roof collapsing so you think you could…" Then it dawned on me who exactly this girl was. She had grown a lot since I last saw her.

"OMG, Jill?"

"Jailbait"

I rolled my eyes at Adrian and continued staring at Jill. I rudely pushed past her and glanced into the house ignoring her protests. I saw a red mop of hair poking above the couch. I gasped. I would recognise that hair anywhere.

"Mason?"

**A/N I'm so mean aren't I? Sooooooooo did Mason die? Is this actually Mason? You will have to wait to find out. Also sorry for the super long wait but I am updating this when I am meant to be doing homework so BE GRATEFUL! As mean as that sounds… Thank you all for being such awesome readers!**


End file.
